


Murder Time

by kirsch_tein



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ;), M/M, Murder, and the knives are plastic, and there's rules, except its college, straight up fuckin murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7811365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirsch_tein/pseuds/kirsch_tein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Murder Time at college. No one can be trusted. People walk in groups. The lights are off. Nowhere is safe. You need to kill whoever is on your knife.</p><p>Save yourself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Real Ending

**Author's Note:**

> or, contrary to popular belief, this is a fic in which plastic knives are shoved under the karasuno boys' doors and they must kill whoever's name is on their knife. fuckin rip

It's Murder Time at college. Plastic knives with someone's name are shoved under people's doors at midnight, and for the next week, you have to try and kill the person that's on your knife. When you kill that person, you take their knife and kill whoever's name is on that until there is one lone survivor.

You can't kill someone in the dining hall, in their room, or if they're naked. The prize is a bottle of vodka.

Floors unscrew the lights, so that it's harder to see your murderer or your victim. They tape up black garbage bags onto the windows of the Fire Emergency doors so you can't see into the floor. People walk around in towels so if someone comes at them with a knife, they drop the towel and become immune.

They walk in groups. Everyone is suspicious of everyone. Friends are no longer trusted. No one and nowhere is safe.

\--

It is one day before Murder Week starts, and everyone is panicking.

Hinata is curled up in the corner of his dorm room and Kageyama is rapping on the door to the small room with a call of 'Dumbass, open up!' every five seconds. It's not that Hinata doesn't want to open the door, it's just that he really.. _can't._

Hinata has been telling himself (and sometimes mentioning it around Kageyama) that he wouldn't go near the door until he received the knife that would be pushed under the gap of the door at midnight. It was his vow. And since Kageyama was at the door, and it wasn't midnight, Hinata sure as hell wasn't going over there to open the door up.

"Shut up, idiot Kageyama! You know where the emergency keys are to the door! Use them!" He shouted from his corner of the room, the knocks on the door stopping as a quick shuffling was heard from outside, and then the door opened with a huffing Kageyama coming through.

"Why the hell wouldn't you open the door? Tsukishima was laughing at me from the end of the hallway! Nishinoya couldn't even look at me! He was doubled over in laughter!" He snapped with a frown.

"I told you I wasn't gonna go near the door until midnight came around! Why don't you ever listen to me? Bakayama!"

And with two people reduced to shouting at each other in their shared dorm room, the Murder Week had already seemed to begun.

After all, Hinata was screaming bloody murder a few minutes afterwards, but no one in the nearby dorms decided to comment on it.

\--

There is half an hour before Murder Week starts.

There is no light shining in any of the rooms, and upon glancing outside into the dormitory hallway, it was entirely pitch black, as the people who set up this kind of thing had already swept by to replace the bulbs with burnt ones.

Hinata is on the corner of his bed, staring at the door intently.

Kageyama is illuminated by only the dim light of the television, his silhouette and the whites of his eyes the only two things visible as he looks at the door with intense eyes.

Nishinoya was perched atop the dining table with one of those robotic claw things that extended out to grab items, and Asahi slept in the bedroom with loud snores that made the entire floor rumble.

Tsukishima was reading in his room, clearly undeterred by the change of events that was going to be affecting the campus in thirty minutes, and he had already prettied up his little lizard with an adventurer's hat that he planned to send out to grab his knife once it comes under the door.

Yamaguchi was underneath the covers of his french fry crumb-infested bed, with a flashlight and his favorite toy animal. He's trembling. He doesn't deserve this kind of mental or emotional turmoil.

Daichi and Sugawara are used to this already. They stay seated in the couch of their dorm, watching a cheesy movie, and although they both act indifferent to this situation, Sugawara already has a plan formed in his mind on how he is going to get the knife with Daichi's name on it, no matter how many people he has to kill to make it happen.

Tanaka is desperately trying to get Ennoshita to come to bed already; he can't stand the whirr of electrical fans he's been hearing for the past three hours. Ennoshita, who is seated at his laptop, has seven, yes, _seven_ cameras facing the crack underneath the door.

Ennoshita ignores Tanaka's pleas for him to 'please for the love of all that is fuckin' holy' go to sleep. There is an evil inside of him.

Time dwindles down until there is ten minutes left. There is a pregnant and heavy air that lays in the atmosphere, as it seems the entire campus holds it breath.

The minutes lower ever so slowly.

**Ten minutes.**

Clouds cover the moon, the only source of light that enters the rooms.

**Nine minutes.**

Tanaka comes around the corner once more to tell Ennoshita to go the hell to sleep.

**Eight minutes.**

Yamaguchi lifts his gaze up from underneath the covers of his blanket.

**Seven minutes.**

Ennoshita is rising from his computer chair to get the door.

**Six minutes.**

Sugawara excuses himself from the couch.

**Five minutes.**

Nishinoya's claw grabber is reaching towards the crack of the door.

**Four minutes.**

Daichi sets down the mug of hot chocolate he'd been holding onto down on the living room table.

**Three minutes.**

Kageyama moves away from the light of the television.

**Two minutes.**

Hinata gets up from where he's seated on the bed.

**One minute.**

Asahi wakes up with a start, looking at the door to the dorm with wide eyes.

The massive clock outside chimes for the twelfth hour.

The sound of shuffling in the hallway is instantaneous, and white, plastic knives are shoved under the cracks of all the doors.

Time stands still for a second as the campus takes a breath.

"Go get my knife for me, little Akiteru," Tsukishima orders, and it is as if the words he had told to his lizard had broken the spell of freezing the chill of Murder Time had cast.

His lizard enters a mad dash across the carpet. Kageyama and Hinata both reach for the knives that had been shoved under the door to their dorm. Their heads collide with a crack, but they leave the feeling of their pounding heads for later worrying as they fumble to see the names on their knives.

Nishinoya's claw grabber extends immediately, tossing it up into the air once it had been grabbed. He caught it with his free hand, and Asahi scrambles past in the tangle of bedsheets he'd fixed himself in to rush to his own knife.

Little Akiteru sprints to the door, his tail held up high as he takes the heavy plastic knife into his little (almost) toothless mouth, and then he makes his way back with the knife to his dear owner. He is loyal to Tsukishima.

Yamaguchi, with shaking legs and holding his dear French fry pillow close to him with his flashlight in his other hand, walks to the door and bends down to grab his plastic knife.

Daichi and Sugawara are in an all out turf war, trying to get their knives first. The second Sugawara had left the couch, Daichi had set down his drink and gotten up and sprinted to the door, but Sugawara had stuck his leg out far enough that Daichi tripped over it. Sugawara ran ahead and Daichi had enough left of his consciousness that he grabbed his roommate by his hair and pulled him back with such an unholy screech from Sugawara that it had probably woken up the entire campus, if it wasn't awake already.

Ennoshita walks to the door and moves his seven _goddamn_ cameras out of the way, and Tanaka, after seeing that his roommate had risen from where he'd been sitting for the past _three_ hours, gave a whoop of excitement to which Nishinoya responded to, _halfway_ across the damn campus, and then Tanaka grabbed his knife with a broad grin on his features.

The names on the knives were, for the people holding them:

Kageyama has to kill Tsukishima.

Hinata has to kill Sugawara.

Nishinoya has to kill Tanaka.

Asahi has to kill Ennoshita.

Tsukishima has to kill Yamaguchi.

Yamaguchi has to kill Nishinoya.

Daichi has to kill Kageyama.

Sugawara has to kill Asahi.

Tanaka has to kill Hinata.

Ennoshita has to kill Daichi.

Everyone stares at their knife blankly, slowly processing the name that has appeared on their small plastic knives. It is a few seconds before everyone realizes what name they have.

Kageyama gives a cry of pure and inhuman rage at the name on his knife. Hinata actually turns green, like, an actual green, which is like, physically impossible, as he registers the fact that the person he has to kill is the sweet and motherly Koushi Sugawara.

Nishinoya gives a girly screech and faints at the name he sees, and Asahi has to drop his knife to hurriedly grab his now entirely limp roommate. Thank god he manages to get there in time and catch him in his arms before he hits his head on the edge of the dining table chair. ( Nishinoya is surprisingly heavy. Asahi actually nearly drops him. )

Little Akiteru returns back to his wonderful owner with the knife in his mouth, and Tsukishima give his lizard a thank you and rubs his back with a single finger, taking the knife in his hands. He stares at the name on his knife before giving a sniff of laughter and setting it down where he could see it. He closes the book that he was reading and settles in his bed. Boy, does Yamaguchi have another thing coming for him tomorrow.

Yamaguchi grabs his plastic knife and reads the name on it. He sways on his feet as he reads the name, and he gives a soft groan. He can literally, physically see his death right now. Nishinoya will kill him without the knife even in his hands. The hyper boy won't even need the knife to fuck him up. Yamaguchi is so dead. Nishinoya will see Yamaguchi striding towards him from a mile away and he'll just get kicked in the fucking face.

He faints as well, but his faithful stuffed toy saved him by somehow falling under his head so that he didn't hit his head on the floor.

Daichi, as expected, loses the race between him and Sugawara. Sugawara had stomped his foot on Daichi's and elbowed him in the stomach, effectively grounding his roommate long enough to where he could sprint across the room and grab his knife. He had desperately been hoping that he would get the knife with Daichi's name on it, and he gave a huff of disappointment when he saw Asahi's name on it instead. Oh well. That didn't matter. At least Sugawara would have more time to plan out how he was going to take Daichi out.

Daichi got up from the floor with a glance at Sugawara that would make anyone else literally shit their pants, to which Sugawara just smiled broadly at, flowers and rainbows practically radiating from him. He stooped down to pick up his knife and read it with furrowed brows. Kageyama, huh? Shouldn't be too hard.

Ennoshita reads his knife, and he turns completely pale at the prospect that he has to kill Daichi, the broad shouldered and strong man he is. Oh god. This was not going to end well for him, or for Daichi.

Tanaka holds his knife up high with a proud and confident laugh. He is Hinata's favorite upperclassman, and the orange-haired boy is nearly _always_ around him. This should be as easy as cake; hopefully, if nothing gets between Tanaka's wild and crazy plans.

All of the boys, besides the two that had fainted, put the knives in spots that they know people won't find them in and look at the name on them, and fell asleep.

\--

The next morning was utterly and completely chaos.

Students walked around with towels around their shoulders, shaking and holding their plastic knives to their chests in fear. Hinata is pretty positive that some students didn't even go to their classes today in fear of getting stabbed, and oh god, some dude just got pulled into a janitor's closet. Hinata can hear the screams emanating from the room as he walks by, things getting knocked around and falling as someone else, a deeper voice, laughs maniacally.

Whoever's in there, Hinata thinks, is either getting murdered brutally by a sadistic maniac who is seriously taking this Murder Week to good advantage, or is getting really awesome sex.

Hinata likes to think it's the former, just so he doesn't have to be mentally scarred, seeing as he just witnessed someone get a good fuck in or something.

Yeah, those are definitely moans. Hinata was walking by the closet, and god, wasn't it the nerdy kid that got pulled into the closet? Holy shit, it was. The one who's in astronomy. Hinata briefly recalls Daichi talking about some dude named Oikawa who was horribly determined to be the first person to ever record an alien for the world to see.

A pair of strong arms wrap around Hinata's shoulders, saying "Yo, Hinata!" and Hinata gives an unhumanly girly scream, his pose immediately going into defense mode, backing up and sticking his arms out as if there were hot coals on them.

Holy shit, it was just Tanaka. Hinata gave a wheeze of air, leaning against the wall before whining 'Don't just scare me like that!' Before returning to walking in the hallway.

He watched with careful eyes as Tanaka strolled right up to him. He laughed nervously. "Jeez, why are you so close to me?" He muttered. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're trying to kill me! Who's on your knife? Is it me? It's me, isn't it?"

Tanaka threw his hands out in front of him.

"No! No, it's not, I swear. Here, look at it." He said, pulling his knife out of his pocket. Hinata eyed it warily, his feet bracing themselves to run. Fight or flight, dude.

Tanaka shoved the side of his knife in Hinata's line of sight. He yelps, looking at the name. A hastily written 'Nishinoya' is written on the side, and Tanaka gives a rather unconvincing smile to Hinata.

But, because Hinata was a rather.. _dim_ person, he took Tanaka seriously.

"Bwah! Nishinoya?!" He said in a whisper-shout. Tanaka nodded quickly, motioning for Hinata to 'keep it the fuck down, bro.' Hinata nods. "I won't tell anyone! I swear!"

Let me repeat it again. Hinata is a dim person. He does not see the other name, _his fucking name_ , written on the other side in much neater handwriting.

Tanaka grins. "Okay. Good. But don't tell Noya, okay? This is a secret between you and me. _Only_ between you and me, got it?" Hinata nods again. "I wouldn't tell another soul."

Tanaka clasps a hand on Hinata's shoulder.

"Great. Now get to class. You don't want the professor to count you tardy, Jesus. Professor Ukai will tear you a new one if you get to his class late. Seriously. He's totally gay. Professor Takeda goes into his class hall like, everyday."

Hinata laughed. "Okay, okay. I'll watch out for him, god. Now let me get there before I really do get tardy! You're keeping me too long. See you around." He said, walking off.

As Hinata is walking to class, he sees a person looming around him in the corners of his eyes. The person he notices in particular is totally Nishinoya, who Hinata presumes is either his killer or just really, _really_ wants to talk to him.

After Hinata's class, Nishinoya comes straight for him. Despite thinking Nishinoya might be his killer, he runs straight into his arms, with Nishinoya calling him 'his bro' and all those good buddy words.

Hinata pulled away from Nishinoya, beaming down at his buddy. Nishinoya is smirking up at him, his eyes searching Hinata's.

"I saw Tanaka talkin' to you earlier."

Hinata shrugged. "So?"

Nishinoya grabbed the collar of Hinata's shirt, rolling his eyes and bring him down so he could look him in the eyes.

"What do you mean 'so?' Tell me who's on his knife!" Nishinoya said, letting go of Hinata's shirt to throw his arms up in exasperation.

Hinata crossed his arms, tossing his head to the side with a huff. "Oh, no! I swore to him that I wouldn't tell!"

Nishinoya placed his hands on his hips and looked at Hinata with expectant eyes.

Hinata groaned. "Okay, fine. Jeez. How about this, though," Hinata started, leaning down to put his lips against Nishinoya's ear. "Meet me by the entrance of the campus at seven p.m. on the dot. You know, the place with the streetlight. I'll tell you who's on his knife then, okay? He won't have to know."

Nishinoya nodded. "Okay, got it." He gave Hinata a certified Bro Hug™, complete with the grasping of the hand and pulling each other into a hug and smacking each other's backs. "See you at seven!" He said to his friend before walking off to wait until the set time of the meeting.

While all that was happening, Yamaguchi was trying to gather up courage to kill Nishinoya. The knife trembled in his fingers everytime he thought about how he could do this, until finally, he tried to think about how Tsukki would handle this kind of thing. He'd be so calm about it, hell, Nishinoya could be chasing him down and he probably wouldn't even break a sweat.

Yamaguchi stood up with a flourish, his bedsheets flowing behind him. He could do it. He just had to think about what Tsukki would do.

Yamaguchi drew in a breath, holding up his knife with a broad grin. "Yes! I can do this!" He called out to no one in particular, before staring down at his sorry excuse of a toy cat. "I can do this, Mr. Whiskers. I can do this. I'll get Noya. He won't even know what's coming at him!" He said with a laugh. He gave his toy cat an excited hug before running out of his dorm room with a woop.

As for the others, Ennoshita had spent his time sneaking onto the floor that Sugawara and Daichi lived on, setting up cameras all facing the door to watch on his laptop. With this incredible camera system he had in mind, he could find out whenever Daichi had left his dorm room.

Kageyama, while Tsukishima passed from class to class, watched on the outskirts, making unsettling faces and sending glares at him from around corners and from behind trash cans.

Tsukishima, of course, was not an idiot and caught onto him immediately. He sent equally as taunting faces back to Kageyama, even going so far as to stick his tongue out at him as some people gasped since they've never seen Tsukishima even give a hint of another emotion other than 'indifference.'

Asahi sat in his room, staring intensely at the TV screen. His eyes were pressed against the glass, watching everything. CSI Miami would tell him everything. CSI Miami was his friend. He could get away with just one murder as long as CSI Miami told him what he needed.

Daichi and Sugawara spent their day right next to each other with their arms linked. Should anyone make a move against Suga, flirty or in a murderous tone, Daichi would shove their knives up into their asshole. Or maybe, for better taste, their urethra. Or under their foreskin.

Ooh. Dirty. Sugawara swooned anytime Daichi got jealous.

\--

It's not even seven p.m. yet and Nishinoya is waiting at the streetlight with impatience and nervousness clear in his steps. It's dark, the only light illuminating Nishinoya and the path under him being the streetlight.

Nishinoya hears footsteps heading in his direction, and he looks down at his watch. Ah, it's probably Hinata, he thinks, and sure enough, it was. The ginger haired boy came under the light with a soft jacket wrapped around his chest (probably Kageyama's, Nishinoya notes, Hinata is _totally_ fucking his roommate) and smiles broadly at Nishinoya.

"Hey, Noya! Didn't think you'd make it. You looked pretty busy eating that two gallon tub of Rocky Road." Hinata said with a laugh. Nishinoya shook his head, chuckling. "What can I say? It was too good to leave back at the dorm."

The two of them made small talk until finally, Nishinoya brought the knife up.

"So, do tell me, Hinata," Nishinoya started, leaning against the street light as Hinata sat down on a bench, sighing quietly. "Who's name was on Tanaka's knife?"

Hinata leaned forward eagerly in the bench, his head whipping back and forth to peer into the darkness, making sure no one was behind him.

"Okay, Noya, you're not gonna believe this." He grasped Nishinoya's hands with balled up fists, shaking them fiercely. "The person that was on Tanaka's knife was-"

Hinata was immediately shut up by a hand from the fucking shadows that clasped over his mouth quickly. Hinata was jerking and thrashing around in the grasp of the mysterious hand keeping him in place.

He looked to Nishinoya for help with wild and frantic eyes, but as much as Nishinoya wanted to help, he couldn't, because Hinata was still grasping his hands and holy shit it felt like he was breaking the bones in them.

Another hand from behind Hinata appeared, holding a blaringly white plastic knife, two names on it, one hastily written and the other nicely made. The names were Nishinoya and Hinata.

The side with the much nicer writing was Hinata's name and was facing the ginger haired boy. The dull and rounded serrated side of the knife inched closer and closer to Hinata's neck, and Nishinoya was sweating as he watched the whole thing go down, as he was powerless to stop it.

Hinata gave a scream through the flesh of the hand that was over his mouth as the dull side of the knife ran over his neck, no blood coming out, but the pressure still being obvious. It seemed that Hinata took the whole thing seriously, as he swayed on his feet, crumbling to the concrete sidewalk with a sigh.

Hinata had fucking fainted.

Nishinoya had gotten dragged down to his knees as well, having to use an embarrassing amount of strength to pry Hinata's hands off of his. He stood up, looking around wildly. He wanted to know who had been the person to kill the friend he was just talking to.

"Come out, whoever you are!" He called, quickly shutting himself up once he realized he had sounded like a seventy year old man who had just discovered the concept of Ding-Dong Ditching.

Tanaka jumped into the light of the lamp with a triumphant grin and a proud laugh, picking up Hinata's knife with a twirl of his fingers.

"Bro, he was the name on the knife," Tanaka chuckled. "I showed him my knife earlier and I had like, written your name super fast on the other side without a name on it. Bro, it was too funny. He totally believed me." He said with a whistle, twirling his new knife in hand.

Tanaka looked down at the knife. "Damn, Hinata had to kill Suga? He would've never lasted. Daichi would've torn Hinata's body to bits if he'd seen him rushing at his boyfriend."

Nishinoya was still in shock from witnessing the whole thing that had just happened, but he shook his head, laughing lightly.

"Jesus Christ, bro. You scared the shit out of me! I thought I was gonna become a skin suit. You looked like a killer! Hinata fainted, bro!" Nishinoya exclaimed, pointing down at the boy who lay on the concrete, breathing gently.

Tanaka made a 'pfft' sound and flicked his hand in a dismissive gesture, rolling his eyes and placing his hands on his hips. He cocked his waist to one side, eyeing Nishinoya. "Whatever, man. Are you my mom? I'll just, like.. carry him back, or something."

Nishinoya's mouth gaped, opening and closing until finally sighing, nodding. "Fine. Whatever. But you _do_ know I'll have to carry you back too, right?"

Tanaka was heaving Hinata onto his shoulder when he turned and looked at Nishinoya with a confused expression, one brow risen up.

"Huh? What do you mean you'll have to 'carry me back too'?" He asked, narrowing his eyes at his best friend. Nishinoya gave a sly smile and reached into his pocket.

"Guess who's on my knife, _bro._ "

Tanaka was already sprinting away by the time Nishinoya had gotten his knife out of his pocket, and he scrambled on the ground for purchase before running off after his best friend.

Now, it should be known at this point that Hinata was still on Tanaka's shoulder, and there was nothing more odd to see from a passing Sugawara than Nishinoya chasing Tanaka with a plastic knife, who was carrying Hinata.

Sugawara decided not to interfere with what was happening, and speed-walked away from what was happening.

Nishinoya was laughing maniacally as Tanaka tried to run away from him, but he had eaten that entire two gallon tub of Rocky Road ice cream before he'd come out to meet Hinata.

He was gaining on Tanaka, and it was not until a resounding 'gong' sounding noise had rung throughout the air that Nishinoya stopped. He realized that he had ran past Tanaka. He turned around to see Tanaka, who had dropped Hinata and was on the ground in fetal position, cradling his crotch with an extremely distressed face.

Tanaka had run crotch-first into one of the poles that held up the bike rack.

Nishinoya ran to his side, kneeling down quickly.

"Holy shit bro, are you okay? Bro, I didn't think you'd fuckin' hit yourself in the dick, I'm sorry man-" Nishinoya spluttered out until Tanaka held a hand up.

"Dude, nah-" he said in a thin and tight voice, gritting his teeth. "You got me fair and square, even if I- even I got myself hit in the dick."

Nishinoya gave him a skeptical look, helping him up until he could sit up properly. "Bro.. are you sure?"

Tanaka nodded, handing him Hinata's knife.

"This is your knife now. Get Sugawara anyway you can." He gave Nishinoya a determined nod, standing up with shaky legs and grabbing Hinata once again, walking back to the dorms.

Nishinoya stared as his friend stumbled away before looking down at the knife. He gripped it in his hand tightly.

"Don't worry, bro," he said aloud, to himself.

"I won't let you or Hinata down."

\--

Day one of Murder Week finished quickly, with two deaths from the Karasuno group: Tanaka and Hinata. Nishinoya sat with Tanaka, talking out a strategy on how to get rid of Sugawara without Daichi turning them inside out, while Kageyama laughed at Hinata for getting killed on the first day. Hinata threatened to never buy milk for them again, and Kageyama shut up so fast that Hinata was actually shocked.

So, with that being said, Hinata was aware of the fact that Tsukishima probably knew that Kageyama was his killer. It was probably because his idiot roommate didn't know how to spy on people without getting caught immediately. Kageyama smacked him upside the head, and Hinata threatened not to buy milk again. Kageyama reluctantly muttered an apology.

"Anyways, Kageyama, I'm going to make a diversion. See, I'm gonna get Tsukishima to come to a very crowded area, and then I'll do something that'll blow everyone's mind, and then you get him like- like _bwah_ _!_ And _gwah_ _!_ You'll just get him!"

Hinata's eyes sparkled, and Kageyama beamed back, high-fiving Hinata excitedly. "That's a great idea!" And soon after that, Kageyama realized what he was doing, and he turned away, pouting. "I mean.. yeah. That's a great idea, dumbass. I'd love to see you even try to work that out," he huffed.

Hinata whined and punched Kageyama's shoulder. "Shut up! Just you watch! I'll get him to do it."

And, with that, Hinata formulated his plan.

\--

It had been two hours since Hinata had finally finished his plan, and Kageyama was standing in the corner of a very crowded center of the college, fumbling with the knife in his pocket. You see, Hinata had spent at least an hour coming up with a note that he was sure contained something that would intrigue Tsukishima, and now, was waiting on the other edge of the crowded center.

It was only a few minutes before the blond showed up, headphones around his neck and folding up the note. Tsukishima's eyes scanned around the area before he began to walk into the more crowded parts of the area. Hinata's eyes met with Kageyama's from across the center, and they both moved in, getting closer and closer to their target.

Kageyama did not, for a single second, wonder why Hinata was also closing in on Tsukishima, and brushed it off as nothing.

It was then, as Tsukishima confusedly reached into his pocket to read the note again, that Kageyama realized his mistake.

Hinata gave Kageyama the most unsettling smile he had ever seen in his life, and he felt himself jerk forward; Hinata had stuck his leg out in front of Kageyama, causing him to fall forward.

Everything went in slow motion. Tsukishima turned as he felt someone press against him, and he couldn't regain his balance fast enough, falling onto his back with Kageyama on top of him.

Their lips smashed together.

Everyone had spread out from the area of the incident, and time had frozen. No one moved. Tsukishima just stared at Kageyama with disgust and confusion and anger clear in his eyes.

Hinata was still for a few seconds before quickly whipping out his phone and snapping a picture of what was happening. Within seconds, everyone else had done the same thing, and Tsukishima swears that he would kill everyone who had taken a picture even if it was the last thing he'd do.

Tsukishima scrambled on the ground before pushing Kageyama off of him, sitting up and wiping his mouth with the sleeve of his jacket. Kageyama lay there, still- he'd probably busted a fuse or something. Tsukishima was red-faced, blushing profusely, and he muttered something under his breath before storming off past the crowd.

Hinata looked down at Kageyama, placing his hands on his hips and frowning deeply.

"You didn't even kill him, idiot! Bakayama!"

Kageyama seemed to come back from the shock of having 'kissed' Tsukishima with a kick of Hinata's shin. "Shut up! I was surprised! I couldn't just pull a knife out while I was swapping spit with him, Jesus Christ!" Kageyama snapped.

Meanwhile, Tsukishima's head was down as he quickly sped through the campus, and he hadn't even realized he had collided with Yamaguchi until he heard his nickname being called. He turned to look at Yamaguchi.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I was just, ah.. heading off back to my dorm."

"Your dorm is on the other side of the campus," Yamaguchi pointed out, jerking his thumb in the other direction, wearing a face of confusion and concern for his friend.

"...Oh, yeah."

Yamaguchi tilted his head to the side, frowning. "Tsukki, you're paler than usual."

"Thanks for the heads-up, Yamaguchi." Tsukishima said dully.

"Sorry, Tsukki! I'm just worried about you. You aren't acting like yourself. Something happened, right?"

Tsukishima shook his head. His mind went blank for a few seconds before he remembered that _he was Yamaguchi's killer_.

This was the perfect opportunity.

"..Yeah. Listen, Yamaguchi, can you come with me for a second? There's.. there's something I've been meaning to tell you." he said. "Follow me."

Yamaguchi drew in a breath, his face blowing up into a bright red. Was this what he'd been dreaming of? He hoped it was. He followed Tsukishima with stiff joints as he was led to a less busy area of the school.

Tsukishima turned and faced Yamaguchi, his hand lifting up hesitantly, and letting his knuckles brush against the smaller boy's cheek. Yamaguchi froze under the touch, looking up at Tsukishima with wide eyes.

"T.. Tsukki..."

Tsukishima looked down at him with a gentle smile.

"Listen.. Yamaguchi.." he sighed, looking away. "I.. I just.. I can't deny how my feelings any longer.." Tsukishima reached into his jacket pocket, twirling the small plastic knife within its fabric confines.

"Tadashi, I.." Tsukishima leaned down, their lips just barely a few inches apart from each other. Yamaguchi could hardly breathe. Tsukishima's breath ghosted over his skin.

Tsukishima pressed the plastic knife to Yamaguchi's belly, grinning.

"I can't tell you how much I want you to die."

And then the plastic knife was jabbed into Yamaguchi's stomach, which resulted in an 'Oof, ouch, Tsukki!' It was silent for a few seconds, and then there was a sniffle coming from him.

Tsukishima looked at Yamaguchi.

The poor kid was crying.

"I thought you were gonna confess to me!" He wailed, his hands balling up into fists and pounding weakly on Tsukishima's chest. The blonde sighed, putting his knife back in his jacket pocket.

"I'm sorry, Yamaguchi," he said, wrapping an arm around his upper back and holding him close, running his hand through his hair. "I just wanted to get far in this little murder game."

Yamaguchi, much to Tsukishima's dismay, blew his nose in his jacket, and Tsukishima had to refrain from physically slapping his best friend in disgust because of that.

"I really do like you, though," Tsukishima mumbled, glancing away.

Yamaguchi looked up at him with puffy red eyes.

"What, Tsukki?"

"I mean, I wouldn't mind going on a date with you to make it up. We can go get some ice cream," he offered, and Yamaguchi lit up immediately.

"Okay, Tsukki!" He said with a broad grin.

"Who's on your knife, anyways?" Tsukishima asked as they started to walk, and Yamaguchi showed him his knife.

"Nishinoya," he huffed. "I never even got a chance to kill him. I don't even think I _could_ kill him. He'd, like, dropkick me or something," Yamaguchi sighed, twirling the knife in his hand before handing it to Tsukishima.

Tsukishima hummed, looking at the knife in his hands before nodding, putting it in his pocket. "Don't worry about it if you didn't get a chance to kill him. I'll get the job done," he said, and with that, he and Yamaguchi walked off campus to go get some ice cream.

\--

The other death that occured that day was Asahi's.

Sugawara was strolling on the third floor of the dormitories that day, and since Asahi hadn't come out of his room for a few days already, Suga was worried about him. As he was walking to his dorm, he saw Bokuto pounding on some other dude's dorm door with a plastic knife in his hand, shouting "Akaashi, open up, please! I'll huff and I'll puff until this door falls down! I'M NOT GONNA HURT YOU! _AKAAASSHIII_!"

Suga could faintly hear the other person on the opposite side, presumably Akaashi Keiji, going "Not by the hair on my chinny-chin-chin, Bokuto-san."

Sugawara speed-walked away from that as fast as he could, walking to Asahi's room within a few seconds, far from the shouting of Bokuto.

He gently rapped the door, his knife hid behind his back. He waited outside for a few seconds before he heard shuffling inside of the room, and Asahi opened the door.

Sugawara was physically shocked at the condition of his friend.

What was once his goatee had become a full-on beard, ( Sugawara quickly noted that he did _not_ look good with his jaw covered in fucking pube-length hairs across it ) and there was a large chocolate stain on his shirt.

Now, Sugawara knew that Asahi was a clean person, so there was no reason that he should be so disgustingly filthy like this.

Asahi looked down at Sugawara confusedly, as if he couldn't figure out why he was here, and Sugawara put on his caring and motherly tone, looking at Asahi in a scolding way, as if he were a child that had stuck a toy down a toilet.

"Asahi, this is unacceptable! What have you been doing these past few days? You haven't been to any classes lately. Everyone's worried about you, mister."

Asahi suddenly seemed awaken by the words, and he ran his hands down his face, feeling the scruffiness of his jaw and he turned to look at himself in the mirror.

"Oh, god! I look like a red-neck!" He wailed, quickly pulling out a razor and shaving cream. Suga laughed lightly, putting away his knife as he cursed under his breath. He wasn't allowed to kill in dorm rooms, so he'd have to coax Asahi out of the room and into the hallway of the floor.

He waited on the couch while Asahi made himself more presentable, and after a few minutes had passed, Suga's friend came out much better looking than he had before. Suga gave him a smile before pointing to the mess of empty Ramen cups and grape soda cans scattered around the couch, looking at him pointedly.

"Why is there such a mess here, Asahi?"

Asahi shrunk under his gaze before sighing.

"Ah, I'm sorry, Suga. I've been so wrapped up in Murder Week that I've been scared to walk outside in fear that someone's just gonna shove a plastic knife into me or something. So, ah.. I've just been staying in here, watching CSI Miami. I really should get to work on the schoolwork I've been missing out on.." he fussed.

Suga clicked his tongue. "Hmph. You're right. Hey, listen to me. We're gonna go for a walk off campus, because you look as pale as a ghost."

Asahi stiffened. "I- I can't just go out! Someone's gonna murder me the second I step out of here!" He exclaimed.

Sugawara rolled his eyes. "Don't be such a wimp. I don't know anyone who could hurt a giant teddy bear like you." He placed his hands on Asahi's back, pushing him towards the door.

"Okay, okay- Suga, okay! I'll go out, you don't have to force me to, jeez," he huffed, crestfallen. Suga took his hands off of him and nodded towards the door.

"Go on, then," Suga urged. Asahi swallowed thickly before nodding, opening the door and walking out. There was a stillness in the air as Asahi stepped out, and Suga quickly pulled out his knife, holding it behind his back.

As Suga was just about to kill him, Asahi turned around quickly, and Suga had to scramble before hiding his knife once again.

"It's so quiet." Asahi mumbled, looking around the hallway. Suga gave a thin and tight smile. "Yeah, I wonder why."

Bokuto was gone, and Suga presumed that he'd either 1) gotten into Akaashi's dorm, or 2) had decided to leave.

So that meant that Asahi and Sugawara were the only ones in the hallway.

Asahi turned back around, and Suga didn't miss his chance this time. He leapt up and pounced onto his back, and Asahi gave the most high-pitched scream Suga had ever heard in his life, and he quickly stabbed Asahi in his back. Asahi groaned, pounding a fist on the carpeted floor.

"Damn it, Suga. I knew it. You're a little demon."

Suga gave a triumphant laugh, twirling his knife in his fingers. He was about to say something, but someone was charging through the hallways.

He turned to see Nishinoya running at him, and he gave a surprised choke. He knew he couldn't outrun Nishinoya, so what were his options?

He only had a split-second to think, so he came up with the most logical answer he could do to survive this game.

Get naked.

He quickly pulled his shirt over his head, getting up off of Asahi's back. Noya was running full speed at him, and he was worried he wouldn't have enough time.

Suga began to run as he took off his shorts, nearly stumbling over his own clothes and legs. His shorts were now gone, and all that was were his boxers.

Oh well. Anything to survive.

He pulled down his boxers, facing Nishinoya with a shameless grin. Nishinoya skidded to a stop, his face contorted in disgust. He stared at the knife in his hands before groaning.

"Oh, damn it! Suga, you are one dirty bastard. I'm going to get you. Just you watch," he said determinedly. Sugawara just gave him a confident smirk.

A person with nearly the same hair as Suga walked out of their dorm room, and as he turned to walk away from the door, he stared at the event that was unfolding before him.

A man with a goatee who looked like they recently just fainted, a short kid with a plastic knife in hand, and a man who looked surprisingly almost exactly like him, completely naked and showing himself in full glory, were the things that were standing outside of his room.

The man shook his head, and rubbed at his temples. "I knew those tablets Tendou gave me wouldn't do me any good," he muttered, walking back into his room.

It was silent for a few seconds before Suga flashed another taunting smile towards Nishinoya.

"Oho, just you try, Nishinoya. I'm going to get that bottle of vodka."

Nishinoya gave string of curses and turned away, jogging off of the third floor and down the stairs.

Just as Suga was pulling up his boxers, he heard a deep voice rumble behind him.

"Sugawara?" The voice asked, and he was so startled that he nearly dropped his boxers again. He pulled them up quickly, turning to look at the source of the voice.

"Ushi- Ushijima?" He tested, squinting his eyes. What the hell was Ushijima doing on the third floor? Suga was pretty sure his dorm was on the first floor.

He pulled his shirt over his head and his shorts up as Ushijima searched his pockets for something.

"Daichi wanted me to give you this. He said to read it as soon as possible. I'll be on my way now," he said, handing him a small folded piece of paper.

As he was walking by, Ushijima leaned low to Suga's ear.

"You look very good when you're naked, by the way."

And then he walked off.

Suga spluttered something in reply, blushing brightly. He wouldn't tell Daichi about this, oh, no. Daichi would literally try and kill Ushijima, like the jealous boyfriend he was.

And yeah, believe it or not, Daichi was the jealous boyfriend, not Suga.

(Although he had to admit, he did get pretty jealous when someone showed interest in Daichi.)

He flipped open the letter, his eyes scanning over the words.

It was an updated version of the list.

Kageyama has yet to kill Tsukishima.

Tsukishima now has to kill Nishinoya.

Nishinoya has to kill Sugawara.

Sugawara has to kill Ennoshita.

Ennoshita still has to kill Daichi.

And Daichi had to kill Kageyama.

At the bottom of the note, Daichi had written a little attachment.

**I know what you're doing,** **Suga** **. I'm not fooled that easily. You won't get me killed so fast. -** **Daichi** ** <3**

The fact that Daichi had the audacity to put a small heart at the end of the letter pissed Suga off. Maybe he wasn't as slick as he thought he was. He'd have to up his game a little bit.

Or maybe Daichi hadn't figured it out himself. Maybe he had made someone else, Ushijima, even, work out the system.

Suga gave a pleased hum as he slipped the note into his pocket. This only provided him with updated information.

'Daichi, you are such a fool," Suga said to himself as he walked down the stairs of the dormitory.

\--

Ennoshita had finally finished setting up his cameras. He now knew every place Daichi went to daily, hell, even knew his daily routine. Wake up, go for a run, get back to the dorm, shave, brush his teeth, go to class, get back from class, eat lunch, masturbate for about fifteen minutes, welcome Suga back home, masturbate with Suga for a little while.

Sure, it might be an invasion of privacy, but he was willing to take any dirty chance to win.

So, Ennoshita was sitting at his computer, wide-eyed, at five in the morning. According to Daichi's schedule, he should be waking up to go for his daily jog right about... now.

Ennoshita saw the bed shift in his peripherals, the camera to his left focusing on Daichi. He grinned. Yes, this was his chance. Despite the way Tanaka had complained and whined for him to go to bed already, Ennoshita still didn't care, and didn't bother to shut down his computer, so the fans still whirred like crazy. Tanaka had almost gone fucking insane.

Should Tanaka ever be sent to hell, this is what it would be like.

Ennoshita headed out of the room sneakily, looking around to make sure no one was around as he followed Daichi down the stairs and out of the dormitory building.

He would do it where no one would be able to hear Daichi scream. Yes. Perfect. Suga wouldn't even be able to come to his aid in his time of desperate need.

Daichi began to run now, and it was only two minutes into it when Ennoshita started feeling like actual garbage. Daichi was so fast. It was like watching a cat strike at prey or something. He zipped around every corner, and Ennoshita had to physically build up his crumbling tower of willpower to catch up to him.

He was so close. If he just got a little closer to Daichi, he could kill him. His back was just about an arm-length away. Ennoshita gave a toothy and evil grin as he drew his arm back, and suddenly-

He gave a cry of surprise that made Daichi stop running to look behind him. Suga had sprinted into the scene, sporting a rather heroic looking shirt and headband. Ennoshita had been pushed to the leaf-covered ground of the campus.

"Koushi, where did you get th-"

"Nevermind, Daichi! This is my service to you! I just protected you from getting murdered!" He said proudly, triumphantly.

Ennoshita frowned and got to his feet, brushing leaves off of his knees. The clear mark of a plastic mark is on his arm. Suga has a white knife in his hands.

"Sugawara, what- how did you-"

Sugawara gave a broad grin and leaned down to Ennoshita's ear.

"You're not the only one who knows how to set up cameras, you know."

Ennoshita stared at Sugawara in disbelief before shaking his head incredulously.

"Y-You're crazy," he mumbled before dropping his own knife off in Suga's hand before running off, leaving Daichi and Suga off to run the rest of the 2 miles that Daichi had planned out.

As Ennoshita walked back to his dorm dejectedly, a long and tall skinny gray-haired guy was sitting outside of a door.

"What are you doing just sitting outside like that?" Ennoshita asked, quirking a brow. The man quickly turned his head, staring at Ennoshita with blaringly bright green eyes.

He had to take a step back, they were so unnerving.

"Oh! I'm waiting for Yaku to come out of his dorm. I'm planning on scaring him and then murdering him. It's my best plan yet!" The tall cat-person.. thing says excitedly.

Ennoshita nods slowly. This guy.. was a little weird. Almost weirder than Tanaka, Noya, and Hinata all combined into one dangerous and celestial being.

"Alright, well.. good luck to you," he said, walking back into his dorm.

Tanaka is staring at him as he walks in.

"Didn't go well, did it?" He asks tiredly.

"No," Ennoshita huffs, plopping down on the couch. "Suga came in at the last second and ruined everything."

Tanaka gave a roar of laughter. "Oh, you don't have to explain it to me. I saw everything through the window!" He exclaimed.

Ennoshita groaned, running his hands down his face in embarrassment. That was the worst.

"Don't worry, though. I only sent the video I'd recorded of it to Noya and no one else!"

Ennoshita nearly punches the monitor of his computer.

Meanwhile, while Daichi is running alongside Suga for his daily jog, he couldn't help but wonder how Suga had come to his aid so quickly.

"Suga, who's on your new knife?" He asked, and Suga gave a polite smile, looking down at the knife he'd just gotten.

"Oh, Ushijima." He lied. Daichi rose a brow. "Wasn't Ennoshita just trying to kill me right then?" He questioned. Suga shook his head. "He probably mistook you for Ushijima. You two are very similar looking from the back, you know. It would be hard not to mix you two up."

Daichi nodded slowly. "Ah. Right. Of course."

There was a little paper that was sticking out of the pocket of the shorts Suga was wearing, and Daichi quirked a brow at it before looking onwards. He hadn't even been able to make a move on his own victim yet.

He didn't really know how to, either.

All Daichi knew was that Kageyama liked milk, volleyball, and probably Hinata, so those were the only options he had to try and formulate a plan to get Kageyama in his grasp.

Suga glanced over Daichi, licking his lips. He wondered what he was thinking about; Daichi always looked cute when he was concentrating hard about something. Of course, little did Daichi know, something else was on Suga's mind other than finishing this run.

(No, it wasn't pushing him against a tree and sucking his soul out through his dick, as much as that was an appetizing thought.)

But Suga never got to carry out the rest of his plan. But that was alright. That only meant there was more time to plan out even more and smooth the edges of his rough plan.

\--

Daichi had come up with the perfect plan.

He was going to kidnap Hinata, put him smack-dab on a chair in the supply closet, paper bag over his head and all, and he was going to lure Kageyama to his spot, with volleyballs and milk cartons.

Sure, there were a few homicidal tendencies and major flaws in his plan, but it was a risk Daichi was willing to take.

So, as he was kneeling on the ground in front of Hinata and Kageyama's dorm room door with a paper bag in his hands, he waited for Hinata to come out. Sure enough, after waiting for around fifteen minutes, Hinata did come out.

He stared down at Daichi in surprise, half of a pork bun in his mouth. Daichi stared up at him, paper bag in hand.

Hinata opened his mouth to call Kageyama, and that's when Daichi decided to move. He threw the paper bag over Hinata's head, and since Hinata was already super confused from what was happening, Daichi didn't have to struggle to keep him quiet.

The poor boy just went limp in his arms, all tuckered out from the day, probably. There was hardly any noise. Hinata had fallen asleep.

Daichi had to admit, he could see why Kageyama called Hinata cute while he slept.

He moved as fast as he could, really. Lugging around an orange ball heavy and full of sunshine and energy was not easy. After all, Kageyama could come out and look for Hinata at any time if he was worried about him, and Daichi was not about to let that happen.

So, finally, he had managed to fit a folding chair into the small supply closet, and he had to literally turn sideways to fit he and Hinata into the closet. He set the boy down on the chair, looking around the closet for something to keep him down. Eventually, he had to duck tape Hinata's arms to the chair.

Please, Daichi says to any god out there, don't let Hinata get out of that chair.

Daichi pulls small little volleyball beanbags out of his bag, along with tiny cold milk cartons, the ones that would usually be sold at school lunches. They were just simple, no chocolate or strawberry kinds.

After he'd laid his trail of things Kageyama likes, he quickly pulled out a piece of notebook paper, writing something down on it. He stuck it to the first volleyball with some tape.

It read, 'Hey Kageyama, follow the trail to the supply closet for a special time with me ;) From, Hinata.'

Daichi gave the note a big grin before knocking on the door to Kageyama's dorm. He quickly sprinted behind a trash can to watch.

It was a few seconds before he saw the door open, and out came Kageyama. He, obviously, didn't see the volleyball on the floor, and stepped on it. The ball slipped out from under him, and made him slam head first into the floor of the dorm hallway.

Daichi face-palmed.

Kageyama got up with a groan, and that was when Daichi noticed it. There was a large bottle of whiskey in his hands, and it struck Daichi that Kageyama and Hinata had both been drinking together. It was probably why Hinata didn't scream the second he saw Daichi outside of his door.

Kageyama rubbed the bridge of his nose before leaning into the door of the dorm to place the bottle down. He picked up the volleyball and squinted as he read the note on it, and Daichi could see, from twenty feet away, the way Kageyama's body exploded in red before he sprinted down the stairs.

Daichi gave a curse, running down the opposite staircase. He had to get to the supply closet first before Kageyama did, and boy, he had enough time. As he was running into the closet, Kageyama stumbled down the stairs and blew a huff of breath before running to follow the trail.

Hinata was freaking out like hell inside of the closet, and Daichi turned out the light of the closet just mere seconds before Kageyama stepped in.

"Hinata~!" He called in a voice that was definitely weighed with alcohol. "I'm here to fulfill the sexual fantasies we shared with each other!"

Daichi's nose wrinkled up. Gross.

Hinata's head whipped towards the door.

"Kageyama? Kageyama! You dumbass, this is all a trick! Daichi is-"

Daichi appeared from out of the shadows, his lips close to Kageyama's ear.

"Hello, Kageyama."

Daichi jabbed his knife into Kageyama's back as Kageyama screamed in surprise. They rocked and Daichi was pretty sure that the two of them had knocked Hinata over, and Daichi's hand fucking brushed against Kageyama's crotch.

He was hard.

Daichi jerked back.

"What the hell? Kageyama, you're hard? What the hell!"

Kageyama's breath stunk of whiskey. "You can't blame me! Do you expect me to just come to a supply closet from a note that had a winky face _and_ was from Hinata without a boner?! Don't judge me!"

And all that could be heard from the supply closet from then on out as numerous people passed by, was screaming, loud crashes, and the occasional "Hinata!" From a still drunk Kageyama.

Around five minutes later, when the entire fiasco was done, the three of them walked out, with a very red and shaky smiled Kageyama leaning against the frame of the door.

Ushijima, Oikawa, Tendou, and Bokuto were standing outside of the door with horrified faces.

Daichi immediately flushed a bright red. "Please don't tell Suga," he pleaded desperately. "It's not what it looks like, I swear," he said, and shoved past the crowd of boys.

Kageyama just turned to give a big fat sloppy kiss to Hinata before strolling off happily, leaving Hinata with a red face before chasing after Kageyama. Hinata, as Kageyama did, slipped over a volleyball, before running after him again.

The four boys looked at each other with confusion and horror in their eyes before they all shook hands, agreeing to never talk about this incident ever again.

\--

Tsukishima stared down at his knife. He twirled the plastic rod between his fingers, dull eyes betraying the work that was being made in his head. His head was actually working in overdrive, and every so often, he would give himself and Little Akiteru a little lick of the strawberry ice cream he'd bought at the store with Yamaguchi.

Nishinoya, huh?

This was going to be hard. If anything, Nishinoya was as hyper and energetic as Hinata, if not even more. Tsukishima could barely stand Hinata, so he didn't know how he could even live with having to _touch_ _Nishinoya_ _to murder him._

He'd have to wash his hands at _least_ twelve times a day for two months before he could feel even remotely clean again. Who knew how long ago Nishinoya had taken a shower? Tsukishima almost didn't want to know.

So, he had been trying to formulate a plan, and unfortunately enough, it involved Little Akiteru. It displeased Tsukishima that he'd have to use his lizard to kill Nishinoya, but damn it, he was getting that bottle of vodka.

So, since Tsukishima knew that Nishinoya really _really_ liked reptiles, he had to use his lizard. Of course, Tsukishima never told Nishinoya that he had a lizard, because then Nishinoya would flip his shit and pester him every day to make him show Little Akiteru to him.

Tsukishima moved over to Little Akiteru's cage and tapped lightly on the glass, watching as a light brown lizard crawled out from underneath its sunning rock. He gave his lizard a warm smile, to which the lizard bumped his head against the glass where Tsukishima's fingertip was pressing.

"Hey there, buddy. Listen, Little Akiteru," he started. "I'm gonna need you for a little.. plan.. I have in store for someone. You willing to help me out with this?" Tsukishima asked.

The lizard gave his owner a taunting glare.

Tsukishima groaned.

"Okay, fine. I'll get those live crickets from PetSmart that you love so much. You better help me with this!" He said, forcing the lizard's responsibility onto him.

"So, anyways, here's the plan. Noya? He loves reptiles. Like, _loves_ them. Enough to keep the tail of a lizard preserved in a jar to look at. I need you to be careful. I'm gonna let you loose in his room, and you're gonna have to lure him over here, to my dorm. This plan is going to work, because I'm killing him in my dorm, not his own."

He raised his brows at Little Akiteru. "Do you got me covered on this?" He asked.

Little Akiteru made a small 'ehhh' sound, as if he were a rubber chicken releasing air, before bumping his head against the glass where Tsukishima's thumb rested. Tsukishima gave a broad smile.

"That's my boy. Come on now, we need to get you all prepared for your little adventure. Make sure he doesn't grab you by the tail, because I don't want you to disconnect. If you do, I know he's going to find out sooner or later that it's your tail, and then it's just gonna be a whole bitch of a situation to convince him it isn't."

Little Akiteru gave the sigh again, rolling his head in a circle.

Tsukishima scoffed.

"Oh, okay. I see how it is. Rolling your eyes at your best friend, huh? You're lucky I'm even getting you those crickets."

Tsukishima gave a grunt as he tightened something on Little Akiteru's back. He pulled the microscope away from his eye and looked at the adjustment he'd made.

"Look at you. You look fantastic!" He said proudly, moving over his phone screen so that Little Akiteru could see himself. The lizard nodded once, turning around to bump his head against Tsukishima's resting palm.

Tsukishima gave a huff of laughter. "Yeah, that's what I thought. I knew you'd like it," he said.

Tsukishima had put a small brace on Little Akiteru's tail, so that if Nishinoya ever did grab his lizard by the tail, Little Akiteru would be able to twist around to bite his finger as a last resort.

Tsukishima had to admit, he was proud of himself. Plus, he'd even made a back-up tail just in case Little Akiteru's tail never grew back. After all, what kind of lizard would be unhappy with a mechanical tail that struck at things like a scorpion's tail would do?

\--

An hour after the brace had been made, the plan had been launched into action.

Tsukishima was giving his lizard a pep talk, stroking his back lightly as he tried to calm him down before the big scene. He felt like he was director of Drama Club again, trying to tell a freshman that it was going to be okay and that no one would throw rotten tomatoes at him.

"You got this, Little Akiteru. Remember, detatching your tail is only your last resort. You ready?"

The lizard turned his head to face Tsukishima, and nodded firmly.

Tsukishima gave a dark grin, leaning back in his chair, twirling the knife between his fingers. His glasses glinted over dangerously.

"Let's do this."

Little Akiteru hopped off onto the floor with a soft 'eee' as he slid his way down using the slide his owner had made him.

Tsukishima opened the door for the lizard. "Don't let me down," he said firmly before his lizard ran off.

Little Akiteru kept his sights above him at all times. He didn't want to be stepped on, and he had to swerve himself to the side multiple times to avoid collision with the bottom of a dirty sneaker. Eventually he saw the room number that his owner made him memorize, and he slipped under the small and narrow crack of the door and into the dorm. There was a small person romping around the room, who Little Akiteru assumed was the person he needed to bring back, and he crawled up the wall to Nishinoya's line of sight.

Nishinoya gasped before reaching for his pocket.

He quickly dialed Tanaka's number, his hands shaking.

"Bro," he said quickly, "Bro, there's a fucking mechanical lizard in my dorm. It has this thing on its tail. Yeah, yeah. I'm gonna follow it, don't worry. Don't forget to bring the net, bro."

And then he hung up.

Little Akiteru stared at Nishinoya for a long time. Nishinoya stared at Little Akiteru for a long time.

Little Akiteru sprinted off the wall and onto the floor, and Nishinoya gave the most inhuman war cry Little Akiteru had heard in his life, and he had seen his owner imitate dinosaur cries before. He sprinted out the door only to run head-first into something hard.

It was the shoe of the person that Nishinoya had called. The shaved male grinned down at the lizard before striking a net down on him, but Little Akiteru managed to dodge its fabric tendrils just in time. He sprinted up the leg of the other boy, causing him to scream, before leaving through the other shorts leg hole. Tanaka and Nishinoya screeched, chasing after him and barking orders to each other.

"Tanaka! Go around the other hallway! See if you can trap him! I'll chase him into you! I'm gonna keep a mechanical lizard!" He ordered, and Tanaka nodded before turning tail to run around the other side. Little Akiteru arrived at his owner's door, and Tsukishima opened the door quickly.

"Tsuki- Tsukishima! There's a- a mechanical fuckin' lizard in your dorm! I want it!" He shouted, and Tsukishima pulled Nishinoya into his dorm, turning all the lights off with a single snap of his fingers.

Nishinoya looked around wildly.

"Tsukishima? Tsukishima, what are you doing? Where did you go? I just want the lizard, man!" He called.

The darkness lasted for a full minute before a light turned on at the end of a hallway, and Nishinoya swallowed thickly before following the trail of light. This was some horror movie shit.

He opened the door to a shocking sight.

Tsukishima was covered in reptiles, with a thick yellow and white boa wrapped loosely around his neck,  lizards crawling over him. A long python slithered over slits in the ceiling, while a heavy looking Komodo Dragon was resting on his shoulders.

"I know how much you love reptiles, Nishinoya," the blond started, "so why don't you come over here and give them a little pat?"

Nishinoya gave a clear curse of 'Hell to the Fuck No,' before turning around, running. Tsukishima followed soon after, sprinting after him until he landed on Nishinoya's back. Nishinoya screamed and kicked his legs, and Tsukishima had to find some way to keep him quiet without someone thinking that someone was actually _being_ murdered.

Tsukishima leaned forward and pressed his lips to Nishinoya's with a deep frown. Nishinoya went still as Tsukishima pressed his knife to his stomach, painting an imaginary 'T' there.

He pulled away, wiping at his mouth.

"You're dead," Tsukishima said. "Your knife is mine."

There was a snap; Tsukishima had turned on the lights again.

"Why don't you take my virginity too, while you're at it," Nishinoya purred, leaning forward for another kiss.

"Ugh, gross. No thank you. My eyes are set on Yamaguchi. That kiss was just to shut you up. Do not expect anymore," Tsukishima explained, clearing his throat.

"Your knife, please?" The blond said expectantly, holding a hand out.

Nishinoya huffed and got to his feet, reaching into his pocket, putting another plastic knife in Tsukishima's hands.

The blond grinned. "Thank you very much. You can see your way out now," he said, pointing towards the door.

Nishinoya punched Tsukishima in the arm. "Your reptile collection is cool. We should hang out more," he said quickly, before running out of the room.

Tanaka was waiting for him outside the door with a confused face.

"Hey, bro, what happened in-"

"I don't wanna talk about it," Nishinoya huffed.

\--

The list was short, now.

Daichi had to kill Tsukishima.

Tsukishima had to kill Sugawara.

Sugawara had to kill Daichi.

It was a triangle of murders, yet it intrigued all of the members who had come from Karasuno. It was even catching the attention of some of the outer students as well, such as Semi, Bokuto, Ushijima, and Oikawa. Maybe Iwaizumi was interested, too.

All three young men were smart. Daichi was the brawniest of the three. Sugawara was the slyest of the three. Tsukishima was the brainiest of the three.

There were only two days left before Murder Week was over, and if the boys never killed each other, then no one would win the bottle of vodka, and the dean would get it all to himself. That really would piss everyone in the Karasuno group off, so three of them had to execute their plans accordingly, and quickly.

Daichi, however, the poor soul he is, still believed that Sugawara's knife had Ushijima's name on it, so he didn't know the truth.

Believe it or not, Suga did have his own dorm room, he just didn't use it a lot. His roommate, Terushima, often used it way more than he did, and when Daichi asked if Suga wanted to live with him (he didn't have a roommate), Suga said yes and let Terushima have the room all to himself.

So, when Suga got home from his classes, Daichi wasn't very surprised when Suga pressed up against him.

The silver-haired boy was pressing kisses to Daichi's neck, and Daichi gave a low rumble of surprise.

"Hoh, Koushi.. is that a pen in your pocket, or are you just a little happy to see me?" He hummed, running his hands up Suga's sides and under his shirt.

"Mm, why don't you take a guess, big boy?" Suga purred.

In fact, it was both. Suga was hard as fuck, and his knife was in his pocket.

Daichi was just beginning to take Suga's shirt off over his head, but Suga put his hands on Daichi's arms to stop him.

"Hm? Suga, what is it?" He asked, tilting his head.

"I.. um.. I want to do it in my dorm room today."

Daichi quirked a brow.

"What? Why?"

Suga's eyes shifted to the side, trying to think of something he could use as an excuse.

"I.. have some.. _stuff_ in there that I think would be fun to use," he said quickly.

Fortunately enough for Suga, Daichi took Suga's quickness to say the words as bashful, and didn't have any suspicion to go along with it.

"Really now!" He exclaimed. "That's.. certainly new. I'm not opposed to it, though! Let's go. I'm excited."

Suga gave a dark smile.

"I'm excited too."

They got to Suga's dorm quickly, with minimal effort to hide their obvious boners and the way Daichi's hand rested on Sugawara's lower back. People stared and shook their heads dismissively as Daichi shoved Suga into the dark dorm room. Fortunately enough for the both of them, Terushima wasn't in there.

Daichi pushed Suga against the door with a low growl deep in his throat, one that made Suga nearly fall woozy because it was so fucking hot.

Terushima, of course, had just finished a class, and was walking back to his room, when he heard the noises. The door was rattling, and he quickly sprinted over and got to his feet to listen to what was happening.

"Holy shit," he said under his breath, and Bokuto was just passing by when Terushima called him over.

Bokuto ran over, crouching by the door.

"Yeah, bro? What's up?" Bokuto said, cocking his head to the side.

Terushima put a finger over his lips and put an ear to the door.

'Listen,' he mouthed, and Bokuto did the same thing Terushima did.

Bokuto heard wet and sloppy kisses, along with moaned names of 'Daichi' and 'Koushi.'

Bokuto pulled back with eyes wide and a hand over his mouth. Terushima nodded quickly. They looked into each other's eyes, and there was a very deep mutual understanding that both of them nodded to.

They both took out their phones and began to dial their friends numbers.

"Dude, bro, bro," Bokuto said quietly, "You're not gonna fuckin' believe this. Daichi and Sugawara are fucking in Terushima's dorm room. Dude, bring everyone you can. This is a breakthrough."

Terushima was doing the same, calling everyone he knew.

"Ushi, Ushi, you gotta listen to me. Listen to me, bro."

"I'm not your bro."

"Whatever, bro. Listen, bring everyone you know to my dorm. Some crazy shit's going down, bro." He whispered.

Ushijima sighed.

"Fine, okay."

And then he hung up.

It was quiet for a few moments before something heavy dropped against the floor, and there was a few seconds of even more silence before there was quiet 'shicking' sounds.

Hinata slid up to the door on his knees, along with Kuroo, Kenma, Tanaka, Noya, Oikawa, and Iwaizumi.

Bokuto jumped a little when Hinata crashed into the door, and everything went silent.

"What the fuck was that," Daichi said quickly. Suga swallowed.

"Um. The dorm is kinda old, plus we're kinda loud.. moving a lot.. something might've fallen. It doesn't matter," he whined, running his finger down Daichi's naked chest.

Daichi shivered. "Okay, okay. You're right. I shouldn't worry about it."

However, with nine people's ears pressed against the door they were fucking against, and with another four arriving, they should've been worried about that.

Tanaka urged Nishinoya to look under the crack of the door and, with a lot of coaxing, he finally did it, just as Ushijima, Semi, Akaashi, and Kyoutani arrived.

Nishinoya immediately drew his head up away from the crack under the door. "Oh fuck, Suga's suckin' Daichi's dick. Tanaka, bro, bro! Do you have those bleach eyedrops on you? Tell me you have them on you!" He whisper-shouted.

Tanaka shuffled through his bag before pulling out a small bottle and handing it to Nishinoya, who furiously squirted some weird green colored liquid into his eyes.

"Ah. Thank you, bro."

"No problem, bro."

Suga, truth be told, was definitely on his knees and sucking Daichi's dick.

But, that was good, because while Daichi's head was lolled back against the door with his fingers running through his hair, Suga ran the tip of his knife over Daichi's thigh, to which Daichi stiffened at the touch.

"K-Koushi, what are you- _ah,_ \- what are you doing? What's pressing against my thigh?"

The entire group surrounding the door grimaced with disgust. "Oh, gross," Hinata muttered, while Ushijima just rubbed the bridge of his nose embarrassedly.

Suga pulled his lips off of Daichi's cock with an audible pop.

"Oh, it's nothing.. just.. you know. My knife. The one I'm supposed to kill you with," he whispered gently, his breath ghosting over Daichi's dick. He grinned against the skin of his thigh.

Daichi made a confused noise.

"What? What do you mean, the knife you were going to kill me with?" He mumbled.

Suga huffed. "Daichi, are you serious? Don't you get it? I lied. Ennoshita was trying to kill you, not Ushijima."

Everyone outside the door's eyes shifted to Ushijima, who just shrugged in confusion. "He never tried to kill me," he said quietly.

Daichi shifted against the door.

"Oh, no."

Suga laughed, the sound of it evil and malicious.

"Oh, yes, Daichi! You're all mine, now. This knife is gonna tease you as much as I do," he purred, and Akaashi gagged. Kyoutani was holding his head in his hands, shaking his head.

And then there was a loud scream from Daichi that everyone winced at, and Oikawa nudged Iwaizumi with a knowing grin. Iwaizumi punched Oikawa's arm, scowling at him. Kuroo grinned down at Kenma, who stared dully at him before pulling out a Swiss Army knife.

Kuroo turned away, and Kenma put the knife back in his pocket.

Semi snorted at the sight, giving Kenma a thumbs up, who returned it.

"Damn it, Suga," Daichi groaned. "I never even got a chance to kill Tsukishima." He whined. Suga laughed lightly. "That's alright. I'll kill him for you, and then we'll share that big bottle of vodka."

He ran his fingers down Daichi's thighs.

"Now, it's time for some revenge sex, don't you think? But one second, I have to do something."

It was quiet for a few moments before the door opened quickly. Hinata fell forward into the doorway, so shocked that he didn't even move. Bokuto slammed against the floor, looking up at Suga with wide eyes.

Nishinoya fell forward into a pile of cum.

Suga was radiating dark energy and  a positively evil smile. His eyes were completely white and glowing slits.

"What are you all doing here?" He asked lowly, and Tanaka grabbed Nishinoya, running off.

"SCATTER!" He shouted, and Suga had never, in his life, seen 13 grown men run away from something so fast.

\--

Tsukishima was completely and utterly stumped.

He didn't know much about Suga, actually. He didn't know what he liked, and his sources weren't helping him at all. Damn the head of the university. He was constantly being fed information by his sources in the higher-up area, but since the game was only between two people now, they weren't allowed to help him, even if they wanted to.

So, as Tsukishima's resting in the lunch hall with a nice book in hand, trying to settle himself down before trying to come up with an even remotely good plan, someone sat right across from him with a broad grin.

It was Sugawara, who ran the dull serrated edge of his knife over his finger. Tsukishima stiffened. Sugawara wasn't allowed to kill him here; it wasn't allowed, as stated in the rules, but it was still odd for him to be sitting across from him.

Tsukishima sighed and put his book down, adjusting his glasses before looking at Sugawara.

"What is it?" He asked.

Sugawara slid his knife onto the table. Tsukishima stared at it for a few seconds before looking at Suga with a confused expression.

"I want to make a deal with you."

Tsukishima gave such a loud and distasteful laugh that it made everyone in the lunch hall turn to face him with wide eyes.

He flipped them off before lowering his voice.

"Why the hell would you want to make a deal with me?" He questioned.

"You want that bottle of vodka, don't you?"

"No shit, Sherlock."

Suga laughed.

"Okay, serious talk now. We both want that bottle of vodka. So, before you start laughing again, hear me out. If neither of us win, we get half of the bottle of vodka to share. Now, we both know that that vodka is imported straight from Russia, and it's fuckin' _strong._ Like, absinthe strong."

Tsukishima nodded, already having known this prior.

"And your point is?"

Suga grasped Tsukishima's hands, shaking them firmly.

"We can kill each other at the same time. It doesn't have to be a matter of who wins first," he said.

Tsukishima scowled and pulled his hands back.

"You wish," he sneered. "I'm getting that entire bottle of vodka, and there's nothing you can do to stop me from winning."

Tsukishima stood up swiftly, picking up his book.

"Happy hunting, _Koushi._ "

Suga glared at Tsukishima the entire time he walked out of lunch hall.

\--

It's the last day of Murder Week, and Sugawara and Tsukishima have no idea what they're going to do.

There are two teams now- they had been established overnight.

Team Glass, and Team Silver.

More of the calm, collected, and sly men were on Team Glass, and more of the brawnier and brute force men were on Team Silver.

The two teams squared off often on the last day, most fights ending up with only a few feelings hurt from the insults that had been thrown.

It was all about the end of the day that made the worlds of Team Glass and Team Silver shake and rumble.

It was eleven thirty at night, and Tsukishima was standing across from Suga in a brightly lit up football field.

All members from Team Glass were sending cat-like grins and it almost seemed as if their pupils were just colored and glowing slits in the dark.

The members from Team Silver had much more of an intimidating aura, their arms folded over their chests. They towered over Suga and held their heads high.

Tsukishima took a step forward.

"So, it's come to this."

Suga grinned lightly, tilting his head to the side as he also took a step forward.

"The deal that I made yesterday is still up for taking, _Kei_ _._ "

Tsukishima bristled.

"I'm not taking your shitty deal, _Koushi._ My team is going to win."

Sugawara frowned, pulling his knife out.

"I understand," he said, as Tsukishima was pulling his knife out as well.

The two of them pointed their knives at each other, their glares intense.

"If that's the case," Suga started, smiling darkly at Tsukishima.

"Team Glass/Silver, _fight!"_

People from all around came to see it; Tsukishima flicked his hand to the side, and his knife extended to about a foot in length. Turned out, he had modified his knife to make it extend and retract with a flick of his hand.

Suga, too, had made some adjustments, but they weren't to his knife. His shoes had been cleated to work better on the grass of the football field, and his face covered in black face paint, with thin and flexible garments over himself so that he could move more smoothly.

It was like a tragic scene of war, mixed with a scene from Moulin Rouge, like the El Tango de Roxanne dance.

Tsukishima's eyes were set completely on Sugawara and Sugawara _alone._ The cries of fallen enemies and teammates of either side were deafened to him, and all he could focus on was the heavy breathing of himself, and the way sweat ran down the side of Suga's head.

Tsukishima doubled his effort, and Suga decided to push. He was currently almost bent over backwards, and he drew in a deep breath before pushing both of his hands against Tsukishima's chest, pulling himself back up to square against him once more.

And Tsukishima punched him in the fucking face.

Sugawara recoiled, taking a few steps back in disbelief. His finger moved over his mouth before he felt a warm liquid drip from the soft flesh.

Tsukishima had punched him so hard that he'd busted his lip.

Sugawara gave a hum, spitting out a wad of blood.

"Okay. You wanna play dirty, huh?" He snapped, bringing up his fists.

"Let's play dirty."

Tsukishima ran forward and swung at Suga again, but Suga dipped and moved to his side, striking at Tsukishima's kidney. The taller boy jerked to the right and turned swiftly, his eyes nothing more than cruel slits in the dark night. Suga's were filled with some sort of perverse pleasure, as they were filled with dark joy.

A soundtrack of complete mayhem was going on repeat in Suga's head, the rhythm of the song ticking faster and faster every time the blade of his knife got close to Tsukishima's skin.

Tsukishima had had enough of Suga running around him, and he grabbed him by the arm, yanking him back from the circle he'd been running around Tsukishima.

The blond pulled Suga in front of him, and just when the shared song that had been playing in Suga and Tsukishima's head had just reached its climax, they had landed in the center of the field, faces and clothes scuffed with dirt and blood.

Tsukishima was kneeling on the ground, hand wrapped around Suga's wrist while Suga was bent over his knee. It would be romantic looking if they weren't so beat the fuck up.

Suga had his arm extended to Tsukishima's neck, the knife pressed against the Adam's Apple of the man above him. Tsukishima's arm was extended downwards to Suga's chest, right above his heart.

The shouting of the teams around him had stopped. Tsukishima glanced around, as did Suga. Everyone had stopped fighting to watch what was going to happen with interested eyes. They looked just as beat up as the two who looked like they just got finished doing the tango.

Suga grinned up at Tsukishima with narrowed and dangerous eyes.

"Do it," he teased. "Kill me, Kei. You don't have the balls," he spat with venom, leaning to spit down the amount of blood that had filled his mouth.

Tsukishima had gotten his nose broken by Suga, so he gave a snort before coughing violently.

"You.. are an idiot," the blond said proudly before lifting his knife up to strike hard down on Suga's chest.

Before Tsukishima could press his knife down on Suga's chest, however, Suga moved his knife to the side of Tsukishima's neck.

The blond was so stunned at the motion that he dropped his knife, and he fell away from Suga.

Suga stood up on wobbly feet, throwing a fist in the air with a war cry that all of his team members responded to.

_"Team Silver is victorious!"_

\--

It was the day after Murder Week had ended, and Tsukishima had never been more salty about anything in his life than he had been about the outcome of last night.

Yamaguchi had managed to calm Tsukishima down, but this year of Murder Week would not be forgotten.

Meanwhile, Daichi and Suga where having quite the time, getting wasted to a bottle of imported Vodka. They knew, deep down in the bottom of their hearts, and the way their boners touched whenever they rubbed up against each other, they were gonna fuck _so_ good tonight.

Tsukishima made a blood pact with all of his reptiles. He was going to do this.

Next year, he was going to beat Sugawara Koushi at Murder Week.


	2. The Alternate Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my friend emma wanted an ending where tsukki won and i couldnt resist

Tsukishima was completely and utterly stumped.

He didn't know much about Suga, actually. He didn't know what he liked, and his sources weren't helping him at all. Damn the head of the university. He was constantly being fed information by his sources in the higher-up area, but since the game was only between two people now, they weren't allowed to help him, even if they wanted to.

So, as Tsukishima's resting in the lunch hall with a nice book in hand, trying to settle himself down before trying to come up with an even remotely good plan, someone sat right across from him with a broad grin.

It was Sugawara, who ran the dull serrated edge of his knife over his finger. Tsukishima stiffened. Sugawara wasn't allowed to kill him here; it wasn't allowed, as stated in the rules, but it was still odd for him to be sitting across from him.

Tsukishima sighed and put his book down, adjusting his glasses before looking at Sugawara.

"What is it?" He asked.

Sugawara slid his knife onto the table. Tsukishima stared at it for a few seconds before looking at Suga with a confused expression.

"I want to make a deal with you."

Tsukishima gave such a loud and distasteful laugh that it made everyone in the lunch hall turn to face him with wide eyes.

He flipped them off before lowering his voice.

"Why the hell would you want to make a deal with me?" He questioned.

"You want that bottle of vodka, don't you?"

"No shit, Sherlock."

Suga laughed.

"Okay, serious talk now. We both want that bottle of vodka. So, before you start laughing again, hear me out. If neither of us win, we get half of the bottle of vodka to share. Now, we both know that that vodka is imported straight from Russia, and it's fuckin' strong. Like, absinthe strong."

Tsukishima nodded, already having known this prior.

"And your point is?"

Suga grasped Tsukishima's hands, shaking them firmly.

"We can kill each other at the same time. It doesn't have to be a matter of who wins first," he said.

Tsukishima scowled and pulled his hands back.

"You wish," he sneered. "I'm getting that entire bottle of vodka, and there's nothing you can do to stop me from winning."

Tsukishima stood up swiftly, picking up his book.

"Happy hunting, Koushi."

Suga glared at Tsukishima the entire time he walked out of lunch hall.

\--

It's the last day of Murder Week, and Sugawara and Tsukishima have no idea what they're going to do.

There are two teams now- they had been established overnight.

Team Glass, and Team Silver.

More of the calm, collected, and sly men were on Team Glass, and more of the brawnier and brute force men were on Team Silver.

The two teams squared off often on the last day, most fights ending up with only a few feelings hurt from the insults that had been thrown.

It was all about the end of the day that made the worlds of Team Glass and Team Silver shake and rumble.

It was eleven thirty at night, and Tsukishima was standing across from Suga in a brightly lit up football field.

All members from Team Glass were sending cat-like grins and it almost seemed as if their pupils were just colored and glowing slits in the dark.

The members from Team Silver had much more of an intimidating aura, their arms folded over their chests. They towered over Suga and held their heads high.

Tsukishima took a step forward.

"So, it's come to this."

Suga grinned lightly, tilting his head to the side as he also took a step forward.

"The deal that I made yesterday is still up for taking, Kei."

Tsukishima bristled.

"I'm not taking your shitty deal, Koushi. My team is going to win."

Sugawara frowned, pulling his knife out.

"I understand," he said, as Tsukishima was pulling his knife out as well.

The two of them pointed their knives at each other, their glares intense.

"If that's the case," Suga started, smiling darkly at Tsukishima.

"Team Glass/Silver, fight!"

People from all around came to see it; Tsukishima flicked his hand to the side, and his knife extended to about a foot in length. Turned out, he had modified his knife to make it extend and retract with a flick of his hand.

Suga, too, had made some adjustments, but they weren't to his knife. His shoes had been cleated, and his face covered in black face paint, with thin and flexible garments over himself so that he could move more smoothly.

It was like a tragic scene of war, mixed with a scene from Moulin Rouge, like the El Tango de Roxanne dance.

Tsukishima's eyes were set completely on Sugawara and Sugawara alone. The cries of fallen enemies and teammates of either side were deafened to him, and all he could focus on was the heavy breathing of himself, and the way sweat ran down the side of Suga's head.

Tsukishima doubled his effort, and Suga decided to push. He was currently almost bent over backwards, and he drew in a deep breath before pushing both of his hands against Tsukishima's chest, pulling himself back up to square against him once more.

And Tsukishima punched him in the fucking face.

Sugawara recoiled, taking a few steps back in disbelief. His finger moved over his mouth before he felt a warm liquid drip from the soft flesh.

Tsukishima had punched him so hard that he'd busted his lip.

Sugawara gave a hum, spitting out a wad of blood.

"Okay. You wanna play dirty, huh?" He snapped, bringing up his fists.

"Let's play dirty."

Tsukishima ran forward and swung at Suga again, but Suga dipped and moved to his side, striking at Tsukishima's kidney. The taller boy jerked to the right and turned swiftly, his eyes nothing more than cruel slits in the dark night. Suga's were filled with some sort of perverse pleasure, as they were filled with dark joy.

A soundtrack of complete mayhem was going on repeat in Suga's head, the rhythm of the song ticking faster and faster every time the blade of his knife got close to Tsukishima's skin.

Tsukishima had had enough of Suga running around him, and he grabbed him by the arm, yanking him back from the circle he'd been running around Tsukishima.

The blond pulled Suga in front of him, and just when the shared song that had been playing in Suga and Tsukishima's head had just reached its climax, they had landed in the center of the field, faces and clothes scuffed with dirt and blood.

Tsukishima was kneeling on the ground, hand wrapped around Suga's wrist while Suga was bent over his knee. It would be romantic looking if they weren't so beat the fuck up.

Suga had his arm extended to Tsukishima's neck, the knife pressed against the Adam's Apple of the man above him. Tsukishima's arm was extended downwards to Suga's chest, right above his heart.

The shouting of the teams around him had stopped. Tsukishima glanced around, as did Suga. Everyone had stopped fighting to watch what was going to happen with interested eyes. They looked just as beat up as the two who looked like they just got finished doing the tango.

Suga grinned up at Tsukishima with narrowed and dangerous eyes.

"Do it," he teased. "Kill me, Kei. You don't have the balls," he spat with venom, leaning to spit down the amount of blood that had filled his mouth.

Tsukishima had gotten his nose broken by Suga, so he gave a snort before coughing violently.

"You.. are an idiot," the blond said proudly before lifting his knife up to strike hard down on Suga's chest.

Suga gave a wicked grin as he pressed down on Tsukishima's neck, but before he could drag it across his neck and officially claim the kill, his hand slipped, and the knife fell from his hands. He watched in slow motion as the plastic knife fell, Tsukishima's eyes blazing with a hideously insane fire that seemed to encompass Suga whole.

"No," Suga breathed, as he could see Tsukishima's knife lower to his chest.

The knife struck down on Suga's white, blood-stained shirt. It actually hurt, and a gasp escaped him when he looked up and saw Tsukishima grin down at him dangerously. Suga knew he was defeated. The blonde dropped Suga, delight flitting in his eyes as he bounced against the dirty ground of the football field.

"You are a manipulative bastard," he hummed, taking off his glasses and wiping the sweat and spit off it, "but you aren't manipulative enough to fool me."

The entirety of Team Glass cackled, and Tsukishima joined in, watching Team Silver get up from the ground, shaking dust and dirt off of themselves. Suga stood up on shaky feet, looking up at a confident and shining Tsukishima.

"Hm? What is it, Koushi?" Tsukishima taunted, looking down at the other.

"I fucking hate you," he said before striking Tsukishima right in the jaw. Tsukishima jolted, stumbling backwards and falling back on the ground. Suga kicked at his back, cries of rage escaping him.

Daichi rushed forward and held Suga back. "What the hell! Suga, stop! This isn't like you!"

Suga kicked and flailed in Daichi's arms, his anger turning to sadness. "Let me at him! Let me go, Daichi! I'll beat his ass! This isn't fair!" He shouted, and then he went limp.

"This.. this isn't fair. I was so.. so close," he wailed, turning and beating on Daichi's chest while he held him close. Tsukishima coughed as Yamaguchi ran to his side.

"Sore loser," he muttered, pointing his knife at Suga and grinning slyly. Team Glass moved back to the shadows with a grin, their bright eyes and grins only things visible in the dark. 

Yamaguchi was sweating as he finally ran up to Tsukishima. "T-Tsukki!" He wheezed, bending and gasping, his hands on his knees. "Are you.. Are you okay?" He panted.

Tsukishima pulled him close and pressed a kiss to his lips.

"I am now," he hummed warmly, shooting a dark grin to Suga, who frowned deeply at him. Yamaguchi made a soft sound of 'oh' and then fell to the ground, eyes wide and face red.

Tsukishima bent down and lifted him up with a sigh as the majority of Team Silver turned away.

"Team Glass will reign forever!" He shouted proudly, the sly men and women of his team echoing his war cry, reveling in the hatred burning in Suga's eyes.

\--

It just so happened that Kei Tsukishima was very well fit to rule a kingdom.

As he entered the cafeteria hall, everyone went quiet. He had his favorite snake, a green and black boa, Tsukki Jr., around his neck. He wore a t-shirt with a crown on it.

Upon seeing the animal around Tsukishima's neck, a staff operator walked up to him.

"Sir, I'm afraid you're going to have to take your snake back to your dorm. Animals aren't allowed in the mess hall."

Tsukishima, who was reading a book at the time, promptly closed it. He smiled coldly at the operator. "Oh, I'm sorry. Let me get my servants to take him back," he hummed, and he pulled a small bell from his pocket. He dangled it precariously, ringing it gently.

Almost immediately, members from Team Glass filed in, with the smallest just behind him, then the next tallest, then the very tallest in the back.

"Do you wish to talk to the king once more?" He hummed, and the operator swallowed thickly, trembling.

"N-No," he said. "I'm sorry."

Tsukishima hummed. "I'm sorry. What was that? Louder, good sir, I don't think the hall heard you."

The man drew a deep breath and lowered to his knees, kneeling before Tsukishima.

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty." He said clearly and loudly.

Tsukishima laughed brightly. "Joy! Get this man out of my face before I let Tsukki Jr. bite him," he said immediately, and two members of his Royal Guard broke off to move him away.

"Someone bring me my vodka," he said in a bored tone, and seconds later, Kuroo kneeled in front of him, sporting a crystalline wine glass with vodka in it.

"Thank you," he hummed, sipping from it. The hall remained silent, and Tsukishima turned to rise from his table seat. He faced the entire hall and set his glass on the table.

"Kneel before your king!" He barked, closing his eyes, and the screeching of chairs being moved told him he was very well respected. He opened his eyes to see everyone kneeling, their hands over their hearts.

He gave an evil laugh. "Yes! From now on, you will respect me, Tsukishima Kei, king and leader of all reptiles!"

"You are our faithful king, Tsukishima Kei!" They repeated. "Leader of all reptiles!"

This was a good day, Tsukishima concluded as he settled back in the chair to read his book.

\--

"You may all go back to your dorms now," Tsukishima sighed, rubbing at his eyes tiredly. "It's been an eventful day."

Everyone in the hall fell to their knees and put their hands over their heart simultaneously. "As you wish," they said together, and filed off.

The blond groaned as he entered his dorm. "Being king of all reptiles is hard," he said to himself as he entered the room where he kept all of his lizards and such. He pet the head of Tsukki Jr., smiling gently as he set him in his cage.

Turning away, he stepped into his office. He stepped up to Little Akiteru's cage and tapped on the glass. "Hey, buddy," he said sweetly as the brown speckled lizard darted out.

"Being a king is hard. Would you be a king if you had the chance?" He asked, and it was a short while before Little Akiteru shook his head.

"Maybe you're right," he said quietly. "Maybe I shouldn't be king. It's exhausting."

He jumped lightly when he heard a knock on his door, but then he realized he had no door to his office, so someone was knocking on the doorframe.

He turned, and when he saw what was happening, he nearly dropped Little Akiteru in shock.

There, was Yamaguchi. He wore hardly anything at all, except for a short skirt and a tight shirt. Tsukishima stared, his body combusting.

"I missed you, Your Majesty," Yamaguchi said gently, stepping forward. Tsukishima quickly returned Little Akiteru to his cage.

He gasped as Yamaguchi tangled his fingers in his shirt, pulling him down for a kiss. He fell back onto his desk, leaning against it as Yamaguchi worked his mouth against his.

As he ran his hands under Yamaguchi's shirt, he grinned into the kiss.

Maybe being the king wasn't as bad as he thought it out to be.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my legacy
> 
> ok to anyone who has gotten this far to read the entire thing let me tell you. thank you for stickin through 14000+ words of complete and utter crack shit lol
> 
> also this took around a month to finish bc im a high school freshman nd i was strugglin w getting ready for school lmao. any and all kudos and comments are greatly appreciated <3 i love u all

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Murder Month](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9052075) by [Commander_of_Anime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commander_of_Anime/pseuds/Commander_of_Anime)




End file.
